Not applicable.
This invention was not developed in conjunction with any Federally sponsored contract.
Not applicable.
The following web document is incorporated herein, including its illustrations, to the present disclosure xe2x80x9cBiological Effects of Magnetismxe2x80x9d by E-Magnet Shop,
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the arts of biomagnetism and magnetic therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of biomagnetics and magnetic therapy is currently re-emerging as treatment for the relief of pain, discomfort and stress, for increasing circulation, and for the possible cure of many diseases in both humans and animals. Historians indicate that magnets have been used as a healing aid for thousands of years, tracing earliest known usage thousands of years. For example, xe2x80x9cThe Yellow Emperors Book of Internal Medicinexe2x80x9d, a Chinese text dating back to 2000 B.C., describes how the application of magnetic stones could correct imbalances in the xe2x80x98Qixe2x80x99 or life force. Egyptian writings document that ancient Egyptian physicians attributed a variety of therapeutic effects to magnetismxe2x80x94a well-known story even states that Cleopatra regularly adorned herself with magnetic jewelry or wore a magnetic stone around her forehead to preserve her youthfulness. Other ancient civilizations known to utilize magnets for health reasons include Indian, Arabic, and Hebrew cultures. Although biomagnetic therapy""s popularity has faded and reemerged many times over the centuries, the medical use of magnets has been well established.
Recent university studies confirm that the use of magnets in conjunction with traditional therapies can reduce the amount of time required for many types of wounds and injuries to heal. There is also evidence to show that magnet therapy is effective in reducing and sometimes alleviating pain and stress. Some current research supports that the topical application of permanent magnets may indeed relieve pain and inflammation.
For example, one provider of magnetic products, E-MagnetShop, states that when a therapeutic magnet is placed on the skin of a wearer, the magnetic force field penetrates the flesh and blood that passes through this magnetic force field. Using a microscope, calcium molecules prior to passing through a magnetic field can be seen to have spines and barbs, and are clumped, which can slow down circulation, and may collect on the inside of blood vessels. However, following exposure to a magnetic field, calcium molecules appear to resemble grains of rice, and are smaller than the untreated calcium molecules. The smaller, streamlined calcium molecules are believed to circulate more efficiently. Additionally, oxygen and nutrients are transported faster and toxins are carried away more quickly, according to this web-based retailer of biomagnetic properties.
A document on this company""s website entitled xe2x80x9cBiological Effects of Magnetismxe2x80x9d, also states that other tissue and blood-borne molecules are also affected after passing through a magnetic field such as minerals and hydrogen. For example, they explain that hydrogen molecules control pH, and when exposed to a biomagnetic north field, hydrogen resets pH to the proper balance, which is essential for optimum health. Dr. Burl Payne, former professor at Boston University and Goddard College and inventor-designer of biofeedback instruments, stated in his books xe2x80x9cThe Body Magneticxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cGetting Started in Magnetic Healingxe2x80x9d, that there are now known factors to be involved in magnetic healing including:
(a) Increasing blood flow with resultant increased oxygen-carrying capacity, both of which are basic to healing the body heals itself.
(b) Changing the migration of calcium ionsxe2x80x94adequate magnetic polarities can either bring calcium ions to heal a broken bone in half the usual time, or can help move calcium away from painful, arthritic joints.
(c) The pH balance (acid/alkaline) of various body fluids (often out of balance in conjunction with illness or abnormal conditions) can apparently be altered by magnetic fields.
(d) Hormone production from the endocrine glands (essential to health) can be either increased or decreased by magnetic stimulation.
(e) Altering of enzyme activity and other biochemical processes.
This web site goes on to describe that in a double-blind test, magnetism helped 90 percent of a large group of patients with myositis, bursitis, arthritis and rheumatism, as well as other research has shown better healing of scars. This site also states that a respected medical journal in Switzerland called xe2x80x9cSwiss Neuropathxe2x80x9d reports magnets are widely used to help patients with headaches including migraines, as well as constipation, bronchitis, hypertension, hemorrhoids, glaucoma and many other serious diseases. This site also quotes Dr. K. E. MaClean, M.D. of New York, as stating that cancer cannot exist in a strong magnetic field.
Many magnetic therapy products are already on the market today, such as the ones sold by E-Magnet Shop. One aspect of their design which determines their effectiveness centers around the xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d of the magnetic field, and specifically how to provide a useful magnetic field in a topical form that will have a lasting effect within the body.
In the biomagnetic scientific community, poles on magnets used for magnetic therapy are named differently that traditional, non-medical scientific definitions. Classification of a magnetic pole in the fields of biomagnetics and magnetic therapy is based on the attraction to geographic north or south. Simply put, the end of the magnet attracted to geographic North is referred to as the xe2x80x9cNorthxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cnegativexe2x80x9d pole of the magnet, and the opposite end of the magnet is referred to as xe2x80x9cSouthxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpositive.xe2x80x9d
FIG. 1 depicts the magnetic field (1) created by a standard, circular rod magnet (24) with conventional biomagnetic north and biomagnetic south labels. As the distance from the magnet is increased (3,4,5), the force of the magnetic field, or magnetic flux, reduces. The magnetic flux surrounding the rod magnet radiates circumferentially and symmetrically around the axis of the cylinder which the rod magnet represents, although FIG. 1 only shows the flux in a single plane corresponding to the sheet of paper on which the figure is printed. The theory of magnetic therapy is centered around the actual magnetic field, thus, the size of and tissue proximity to the magnet creating the field.
In a topical application, such as magnetic therapy, there exists a need for an easy, portable way to apply a magnetic field to the body without restricting movement or activity. Many products exist on the market utilizing magnetic therapy in semi-permanent forms such as mattress pads with magnets embedded in them, bulky magnetic xe2x80x9cbeltsxe2x80x9d which must be strapped around the torso or an appendage, or large, flat magnets which are placed on the body while the user remains immobile.
Existing solutions, such as magnetized mattress pads, belts, wraps (e.g. elbow, ankle, torso, knee, etc.), and beaded necklaces provide magnets which are attached directly to the body, utilizing bipolar or multipolar fields to magnetize blood cells as the blood passes through the magnetic fields. For example, a mattress pad cover has a set of magnets arranged in a grid or checker board pattern, with alternating positive and negative poles facing upwards towards the person undergoing the therapy.
These types of devices typically inhibit the movement and activity level of the wearer or user, and they do not provide a unipolar field, and therefore, do not control the polarity of each blood cell. Rather, these methods rely on the idea of continually changing the polarity of blood cells and molecules in the blood stream as they pass through the alternating magnetic fields to provide relief within the body. Additionally, these types of devices provide a large area of magnetization, which may or may not be beneficial in some circumstances, and which may cause the appliance to be uncomfortable.
According to another biomagnetic appliance producer Arizona Unipolar Magnetics, William H. Philpott, M.D. has identified certain advantages to applying a unipolar magnetic field for certain therapeutical purposes. For example, Dr. Philpott has determined that application of just the biomagnetic north field to tissue and blood may have beneficial effects including increasing cellular oxygen, reducing fluid retention, promoting better sleep, fighting infection, promoting mental acuity, reducing inflammation and pain, as well as dissolving fatty deposits and calcium deposits. The unipolar biomagnetic therapy appliances produced and sold by Arizona Unipolar Magnetics include their xe2x80x9cSta-tightxe2x80x9d(trademark) wraps, Mega-Field(trademark) mattress pads, and belts and straps. These appliances can be cumbersome to install or put on, and may also provide comfort problems (sweating, circulation restriction), and inhibition of movement of the wearer. Many of these products also provide a large area of magnetic field immersion, rather than a spot or localized application of magnetic fields.
Another technology currently being employed by medical professionals is known as Magnetic Molecular Energizing, or MME for short, developed by Dr. Dean Bonile in 1990. MME is related in operation to the better known Magnetic Resonance Imaging, or MRI. MRI, however, is directed towards imaging tissues, where MME is directed towards therapeutical benefits of applying a high Gauss field (e.g. 5,000 Gauss) to portions of a patient""s body. This treatment system, however, is fairly large resembling a full-body X-ray or MRI system having a bed disposed between two very large magnets. This requires the patient to visit a physician""s office or clinic periodically to receive the treatments, and thus does not allow for continual and convenient application of the magnetic fields to the desired body area.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a portable, easy to wear and unobtrusive method of delivering a single polarity magnetic field to a spot location of a wearer""s body, especially to appendages such as the neck, arms, and legs.
The present invention provides a topical, localized or spot application of unipolar (e.g. primarily north or primary south fields) magnetic field to a portion of a wearer""s body through a configuration of magnets in a necklace, bracelet, anklet, or belt Steel components of the device hold a set of magnets so as to expose the wearer to only one field of the magnets, and diffuses the magnetic field through magnetic conduction in between the magnets in order to provide a more even exposure to field strength.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a generally horseshoe-shaped appliance with rare earth magnets spaced between a set of three metal rods, with the magnets spaced and tilted in such a way that a uniform unipolar magnetic field is diffused along the rods and directed inward toward the user.
This diffused, unipolar field radiates to tissue and blood flowing through the horseshoe-shaped appliance. The entirety of the present invention is preferably contained within a protective covering for added comfort and decoration for the user.
The horseshoe configuration allows the present invention to be worn around the neck of the user in a collar fashion, without limiting the mobility of the user. With alternate proportions, the present invention can be used as an anklet, bracelet, belt, or any other form which encircles a portion or extremity of the body.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and drawings.